<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt, tequila, lime. by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962883">Salt, tequila, lime.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides'>aqua_myosotis_scorpioides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, barely there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one likes a tequila hangover.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr artwork. Constructive criticism very welcome - I’m new to this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salt, tequila, lime.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn announces itself in broad lines that crawl along the walls, inching nearer to the large oak bed, dust floating, suspended in the heavy air. Although, Remus muses, it wasn’t the light that woke him rather the pained moan and the subsequent mumbling of one Sirius Black. </p><p>‘I’m too soft for this world,’ he whimpers, pawing at Remus’ arms in an attempt to wrap them around his naked torso and then immediately batting them away. ‘Call the vet, I want to be put down.’</p><p>Remus snorts, and instantly regrets it, closing his eyes he breathes deeply, hoping to stem off the impending nausea. It works, but he reckons it was a close call. </p><p>‘I feel like someone has cracked open my skull and tried to suck out my brain with a Henry Hoover,’ Sirius continues, ‘I’m never salt, tequila, liming ever again.’ Remus gives a groan of assent before jolting upright, letting the room spin and then settle. </p><p>‘Ergh, I need a shower,’ he mulls, ‘I smell of shame and regret.’ He lifts a hand to his mouth and gives it a lick tasting the salt of sweat and the bitter aniseed tang of what he determines to be sambuca. He glances down to see Sirius looking at him aghast. ‘Why would you lick yourself?’ ‘I don’t kn-ow’ Remus mewls pathetically, ‘I think i might still be drunk.’</p><p>Sirius pats his bare knee consolingly, twisting his body sideways to he can lay his head in Remus’ lap, but instead of the expanse of creamy pale skin Remus was expecting a series of reddish purple bruises lead from his neck, trailing along his collar bone to his shoulder. </p><p>‘Shit, Pads,’ Remus whispers, carefully pressing his fingers to one of the larger blooms. Sirius shivers, ‘You were hungry,’ he states simply, ‘And I liked it.’</p><p>Remus lets the words wash over him while Sirius hums and then arches his back, reaching out with one leg, and with more grace than Remus could ever hope to achieve flicks his foot at the little window to the side of the bed, cracking it open slightly. </p><p>The earthy smell of the air that streams in  has the bite of late autumn and Remus takes it in, as he opens his mouth to say, well, he doesn’t really know what. </p><p>‘Don’t,’ says Sirius softly, ‘Don’t overthink it. They’re mine now anyway.’ Remus smiles at the earnest look on his boyfriends face, shards of light from the now open window highlighting his raw beauty. He reaches down to thread his fingers through the sleep mused hair, fingers catching on the tangles and Sirius reaches up, wrapping a hand behind Remus’ neck tugging him down for a kiss. </p><p>‘You taste like a small woodland creature curled up in your mouth and died,’ Remus grins against his lips, and with that any lingering tension in the room dissipates. ‘Rude,’ Sirius says rolling his eyes and then looking like he regrets it.</p><p>‘Tea?’ he asks hopefully, putting on his very best puppy dog eyes, ‘Course love,’ Remus nods, ‘The smoky Earl Grey from Fortnums?’ ‘Anything for you Pads,’ Remus nods again, and he means it, anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>